


NoxCaligo's 3 Sentence AU Challenge--Bilbo/Thorin Modern Morning AU

by NoxCaligo



Series: Tumblr Prompts [3]
Category: The Hobbit
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, AU, Breakfast, M/M, Thilbo, Tumblr Prompt, bagginshield
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-24
Updated: 2014-06-24
Packaged: 2018-02-06 02:50:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 70
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1841551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoxCaligo/pseuds/NoxCaligo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Give me a pairing and an AU and get a 3 sentence fic! Suggested pairing: Bilbo/Thorin. AU: "thorin tries to cook breakfast for bilbo and fails miserably" (I guess modern breakfast fail! au?)</p>
            </blockquote>





	NoxCaligo's 3 Sentence AU Challenge--Bilbo/Thorin Modern Morning AU

**Author's Note:**

> Literally just what the summary is. If you have your own AU you would like to send me just pop onto tumblr and send me an ask~

It was the sound of the fire alarm and the smell of burning that stirred Bilbo from his cozy bed. Rushing into the kitchen he found Thorin frantically scraping the remains of some sort of charred food into the trash. When he looked up and saw Bilbo standing in the doorway to the kitchen he had least had the sense to look embarrassed, “Care to go out for breakfast darling?”


End file.
